Vampire Songs
by Mantinas
Summary: Naruto walks into a bar and a new secret band plays. Why is the lead singer looking at him?SasuNaru. Twoshot! Songfic...all songs are from H.I.M.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Songs

Mantineus- I have thought of this story for years. But the song I "wrote" for it sucked and bordered on BS. Fortunetly I heard and saw the songs "Vampire Heart", " Killing Lonelyness", and " Join Me In Death" by HIM. Fortunetly the songs came up with an ending... I wasn't too sure with the origingal idea.

Disclaimer-I do not own anything. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and the songs belong to H.I.M.(His Infernal Majesty). Nor do I own the bar...I'm sure someone else came up with the name...if so...well, do you want to know how many club names I see repeated in books?

---------

Naruto walked into The Sandbox, in Sunagakure. He walked over to the bar, his friend Gaara was already there serving up a martini for some guy who had his arms around some cross-dresser. But from how the guy acted he either didn't care or was too drunk to notice.

" Yo." Naruto said, grabbing his red headed friend's attention. " What's for tonight?"

" A live band is going to play in an hour." Gaara said. " As far as specials, there is..." He was cut off as a man in a suit walked up behind the bar and began to whisper in his ear. Once the man finished he walked away.

" Scratch that." Gaara said. " The Band is playing now."

----

Stage crew began setting up the drums and microphones. Naruto watched with mild interest while sipping his beer glass.

" Whose playing?" Naruto asked again, hoping to make Gaara slip. It didin't work. " You'll have to wait." Gaara said. " Band rules. They said that I'm not even suposed to have a sign for people outside."

Naruto thought of that for a second. But then his attention was averted to the auburn liquid in his glass.

The stage hands finished and then the man who whispered to Gaara only minutes ago walked up to the first microphone. He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

" Thank you all for being here tonight." The man said. " I'm proud to say that you are going to be the first to hear this new band that I've discovered." The man looked out into the crowd, noticing their I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you-I-just-want-to-hear-the-music stair. " So here's the band; Vampire Bloodbath!"

Three men came up on stage. One, Naruto thought with a laugh, had a chicken butt hair, he was the lead singer. The drummer was fat with black dyed pointy hair with red swirlies on his cheeks. And the guitar player looked blind.

The guitar player began playing and then in came the drummer. And then he sang.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_

_beating to your funeral song(You're so alone)_

_All faith is lost for hell regained_

_In the dust in the hands of shame(Just be brave)_

_Let me breathe you this song of my heart before_

_I lead you along this path in the dark_

_Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_when all fears came alive and entombed me_

_love me like you love the sun_

_schorching the blood in my vampire heart_

Naruto swore the lead singer was looking at her while he was singing.

_I'll be the thorns on every rose_

_you've been sent I hope(You'll grow cold)_

_I am the nightmare waking you up_

_From the dream of a dream of love(Just like before)_

_Let me weep you this poem as heaven's gates close_

_paint you my soul, scarred and alone_

_waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_when all fears came alive and entombed me_

_love me like you love the sun_

_schorching the blood in my vampire heart_

Naruto was now convinced. He even saw him smile at him as he sang it. The singer's movements were as if they truely craved all that he sang about. But from him? Impossible!

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_when all fears came alive and entombed me_

_love me like you love the sun_

_schorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me(Like you held onto life)_

_Like you held onto life_

_(when fears cam alive and entombed me)_

_My vampire heart_

_Love me(Like you love the sun)_

_like you love the sun_

_(schorching the blood in my)_

_my vampire heart_

The crowd cheered. The three bowed. " Hello!" The lead singer shouted. " I'm Sasuke! And the guy back up singing with me is Neji! And on drums is Chouji!"

The crowd cheered at each of their names. All liking their first song.

" And here is our second!" Sasuke shouted. " I hope you like it!"

Naruto noticed that he looked at him again.

' Is he really looking at me?' Naruto thought. ' Or is it all in my head?'

_Memories as sharp as daggers_

_pierce into the flesh of today_

_suicide of love took all that matters_

_and burried all the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

_With the venomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness(Killing lonelines)_

_with the warmth of your arms you saved me,_

_oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_

_I'm killing loneliness_

_Nailed to the cross, together_

_as solitude begs us to stay_

_dissappear in the night, forever_

_and denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war_

_With the venomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness(Killing loneliness)_

_with the warmth of your arms you saved me,_

_oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_

_I'm killing loneliness(Killing loneliness)_

The drummer went into a solo as Naruto watched Sasuke intently.

_Killing loneliness_

_With the vemomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness(Killing loneliness)_

_with the warmth of your arms you saved me_

_oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_

_I'm killing loneliness_

_I'm killing loneliness with you_

_killing loneliness with you_

_killing loneliness with you_

_Killing loneliness_

" Now we have to say goodbye." Sasuke said. " You've all been an excellent audiance!" The crowd cheered. The other two members of the band smiled. But Sasuke was looking at a certian blonde.

----

Mantineus-And I've decided to make it in two parts since my mind decided to add "Killing Loneliness" at the last minute. Please review! I'm back in SasuNaru and it feels great!


	2. Chapter 2

Mantineus- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this to alert, and favorites lists!

In here the ()s are for when Neji and Chouji background sing.

------------------

" Oi!" Gaara shouted over the drunken buzz of the voices of the people who stayed after the preformance. " The bar's closing! Get your drunken asses outta here!"

They walked out, mumbling 'heartless bastard' under there breath, like everynight.

" I'll see you tomorrow before heading back." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded his head. " That would be nice." The red head said. " See you tomorrow."

Naruto left with the crowd.

-------

" Are you sure?" Their manager asked.

Sasuke nodded.

He sighed. " Fine." He said. " But to be sure..." He rumaged through his pocket. " I've kept your new lyrics like you wanted."

" Thanks." Neji said taking the folded pages from him.

" Just be sure."

They ran off, leaving him behind.

------

Naruto walked past a dark alley. But he stopped. He heard fmiliar voices.

_Baby join me in death_

_baby join me in death_

_baby join me in death_

Naruto saw three figures walking out of the shadows. All three were singing the begining. But broke up into two parts.

_We are so young_

_our lives have just begun _

_but already we are considering_

_escape from this world_

_and we've waited for so long_

_for this moment to come_

_we're anxious to be together_

_together in death_

Naruto wanted to ask them why they were singing such an ominouse song... and to him. He wanted to shout out. But he couldn't. He was staring intensily into Sasuke's piercing eyes. And found that he could not look away.

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_Won't you die_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_This world is a cruel place_

_and we're here only to lose_

_so before life tears us apart let death bless me with you_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. Stopping just a few feet from the terrified blonde.

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_won't you die_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_won't you die tonight for love_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_Join me in death_

Sasuke took out his right hand for Naruto. And to Naruto's surprise...he took it.

_This life it aint worth living_

_this life it aint worth living_

_(Join me. Join me. Join me)_

_This life it aint worth living_

_(Join me. Join me. Join me)_

_This life it aint worth living_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_won't you die_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_won't you die tonight for love_

_(Baby join me in death)_

_Baby join me in death_

The song finished and Naruto found himself saying " Yes." Sasuke smiled. Neji and Chouji left, leaving the two behind.

Sasuke bore his fangs and bit the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned as he broke from his trance. Once Sasuke was done drinking from his lover's blood. He ripped his shirt revealing his well toned chest and he cut it from nipple to nipple.

" Feed." He rasped out.

Naruto licked the blood from Sasuke in loving hunger.

While Naruto was lapping at his chest. Sasuke spoke.

" You saved me one night when we were both six." He said. " I loved you since then. And I wanted to repay you. But back then I couldn't. And then soo many years down the line I became what I am now. And now I can. I love you Naruto."

Naruto finished. The blood stopped, but he then moved his attention to the exposed nubs, licking one and flicking the other. He was showing his feelings, something more meaningful to vampires than words.

Sasuke moaned.

-----END

1) Just to clear it up. Naruto forgot that night... but with the old legend(also associated with dragons. But with dragons it everything that happened to the Earth), he remembered it when he drank Sasuke's blood.

Mantineus-And this is the end. I hope you liked it and will review.


End file.
